Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LED chips can be utilized in light emitter components for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. For example, light emitter components can be used in various LED light bulb and light fixture applications and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) lighting applications.
Conventional light emitter components utilize one or more LED chips mounted on the surface of a plastic or ceramic substrate or submount. In conventional designs, LED chips are mounted over a submount such that, other than the mounting area, the chips are completely surrounded by and exposed to air prior to any placement of an optical element, such as for example, a dome, lens, or encapsulant filling material if such material is used. In one aspect, LED chips can release heat directly into the air and/or the optical element, where used, both of which are not optimized for heat extraction. Thus, the increased heat can cause the LED chips to lose brightness resulting in poor light extraction and efficiency from the light emitter component.
Thus, despite the availability of various light emitter components in the marketplace, a need remains for emitter components and methods having improved light extraction and efficiency as well as improved thermal resistance.